1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method of scalable encoding of a 3D mesh and an apparatus and a method of scalable decoding of a 3D mesh.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3D mesh to restore a 3D object uses a high-capacity storage space, a great number of calculations, and a wide transmission bandwidth. In order to effectively transmit, store, and render the 3D object, the 3D mesh is encoded and compressed.
When a 3D object is complex, a 3D mesh also has a complex form. In order to restore the 3D object, all information forming the 3D mesh is transmitted to a decoding apparatus, which is defined as a single-bit rate compression.
In a conventional single-bit rate compression, vertex position information about vertices forming a 3D mesh is sequentially transmitted. Thus, after all vertex position information is transmitted, a 3D object may be restored.